


Goner (HIATUS)

by DisenchantedHelena



Series: Angsty Mc AngstFace [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (Morgan's like 12 cause I'm bad at small children), Angst, Endgame doesn't exist, Endgame? Don't know her. Endgame who?, Everyone Else is Alive, Everyone loves Peter, Everyone's a Good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Infinity War, Protective Avengers in general, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-son, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, The Meme Team (Shuri/Peter/MJ), The only thing from Endgame is Morgan don't @ me, Tony gives him the hug, Tony is alive fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: (I didn't mean to make a Twenty One Pilots reference but I'm bad at titles h)Rain pelted from the sky, the dull gray illuminated occasionally by a flash of lighting or the lights from a passing car on the streets below. The teen trembled, his mind foggy and a constant ringing in his ears. The cold sank through the spandex material of his suit, clinging to every inch of skin it covered. His AI tried to speak to him, but her voice sounded muffled and distant, a blur of slurred speech in his frantic mind. He felt almost numb as he stood on the rooftop in the familiar spider-web patterned suit. He felt guilty when he realized he wasn't crying. But it was as if any emotion had left him, leaving him silent and drenched.Because May Parker was dead, and Peter Parker was alone.





	1. Raining.

"I think we could count today as a success," Peter Parker, Spider-Man, spoke cheerfully to his AI, Karen. "I didn't even get shot this time!" He announced, grinning behind his mask. His spider sense had finally proven itself useful, managing to land the bullet aimed for his chest into the wall behind him. "I should tell Mr. Stark after I go home. May's probably worried about me after all that time I spent with him and Mrs. Potts," he added to himself. His apartment wasn't too far from the Tower, but it was about twenty minutes when he used his webs. 

"I think that would be a good idea, Peter," Karen replied and Spider-Man aimed the small gadget towards a nearby roof. He swung across the rooftops, occasionally stopping for a picture or video taken by a civilian. He decided to write his message for Tony as he stopped on a taller rooftop. "Hey Mr. Stark! I stopped a bank robbery today. Managed to not get shot this time, which is nice. I'm going to stop by May's for a bit, since I haven't seen her in awhile," he added before ending his message. 

It took awhile for the teen to get to the apartment. By then it had started to rain, raindrops splashing against the roof he was standing on. He frowned. If it got any worse, he'd stay the night. He was sure Mr. Stark wouldn't mind. He slid through the unlocked window and ended up in his old bedroom. It was mostly empty, with only a bed and dressers with some clothes and some other furniture. He mostly lived with Mr. Stark now, after Thanos. But he tended to visit May, hence the room still having some furniture strewn about and the extra clothing.

"May! I came to visit!" He called. He paused once he heard no reply. "May?" He stepped out of the room, leaving the door to his room ajar. "May? You asleep?" Not in her room, or the kitchen or bathroom. He continued through the house, peeking into each room. She had to be home, he figured. The window was unlocked, a few of the lights still on in different rooms. He could faintly smell a candle she had recently put out. "May? Are y-" he froze.

May was on the ground, her brown hair messily strewn around her face. Her skin was paler than normal. What stood out most to the masked teen was the blood. It was soaked into her hair and her white shirt, splashed against the counter and the floor. There was a deep stab wound in her chest, a deeper red that seeped from the tear in her shirt. Her face was looking at the ceiling, eyes glazed over and lacking the spark of life. 

He couldn't move. He could barely remember how to breathe as he stumbled forward and fell to his knees. "May? May this isn't funny!" His voice cracked as he cupped her head in his hands. A stream of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, her head falling back limply once he let go. No pulse. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He pulled her shirt up to examine the wound. It was deep and still bleeding slightly, trickling the deep crimson liquid. He stumbled away from the corpse of his aunt and looked down. 

His knees and hands were coated in the sticky substance, turning the bright red of his suit dark. His breathing became more rapid and short as he rushed to the phone, his trembling fingers managing to press the three buttons he required. He quickly told the woman he spoke to of his predicament, quickly spoke the address before rushing back to his room. He wasn't sure he had even hung up the phone. He couldn't tell. 

He swung out of the window, collapsing onto the roof and promptly pulling his mask up and vomiting. He could still feel the blood on his palms and knees, drying onto the suit. It wasn't his own, but that was possibly worse. Because it was his aunt's. The only person he had left in his biological family was dead. He stood slowly to his feet, pulling his mask back down over the lower half of his face before swinging away. 

He wasn't of age yet. That was one of his first thoughts. They'd try to take him into foster care, give him away to some random family after sticking him into an orphanage. He'd have to keep being Spider-Man until he was 18 in three years or he found someone to stay with. _Tony_ he thought for a moment before shaking his head. Tony had his own daughter. He didn't need another kid to watch over. He didn't want to bother anyone. Michelle was in Wakanda, Ned had moved last year, and May was dead. He had nobody.

Rain pelted from the sky, the dull gray illuminated occasionally by a flash of lighting or the lights from a passing car on the streets below. The teen trembled, his mind foggy and a constant ringing in his ears. The cold sank through the spandex material of his suit, clinging to every inch of skin it covered. His AI tried to speak to him, but her voice sounded muffled and distant, a blur of slurred speech in his frantic mind. He felt almost numb as he stood on the rooftop in the familiar spider-web patterned suit. He felt guilty when he realized he wasn't crying. But it was as if any emotion had left him, leaving him silent and drenched. 

Because May Parker was dead, and Peter Parker was alone.


	2. Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed something to replace the numbness. Pain would work.

The rain had let up some time over the night, the sun gleaming and sending rays of light over New York. Peter felt it was insulting him. Why did everyone else get to be happy and oblivious while he was alone? No family to speak of and avoiding the people who wanted to dump him into an orphanage. He had no money and nowhere to go. He couldn't bother Tony any more than he already had. He had his own family, and Peter was not part of that. He was alone now.

He didn't have any food or shelter, but he couldn't bring himself to fully focus on those subjects. "Karen, is anything going on?" He spoke to the AI, his voice soft and almost emotionless. He needed something to replace the numbness. Pain would work. He waited for Karen's reply, scanning the streets of Queens with dark eyes. They lacked the normal spark they had, reserved and dull.

"Peter, I do not believe it is wise to fight in your current emotional state," Karen said after a beat of silence. Peter found himself growing somewhat annoyed. He didn't care about his emotional state. He needed something to make him feel _anything_. "Should I contact Mr. Stark?" Peter tensed. He couldn't bother Tony. Not when he was so pathetic. He was already useless enough. He couldn't even save May. 

"No, Karen. I just need to know if anything is going on," he replied. A sudden scream cut through the air. "Never mind," Peter muttered, webbing his way towards the source. He cursed quietly. He'd need to stock up on web fluid sooner or later. He found a man cornering a woman against an alley wall, snatching her purse away from her, a knife in his other hand. 

"I don't think that belongs to you," Peter spoke, a fake tone to his voice. The man turned to look at him before racing towards the teen, his knife making contact with Peter's arm. He lunged and webbed the man to the alley wall before grabbing the purse from the man and handing it to the woman. "It'd be great if you could contact the police," he told her. She nodded hurriedly before gasping. 

"Your arm! Are you alright?" Spider-Man glanced down. The wound was long, but it wasn't very deep. It stung slightly. Exactly what he had wanted. "Spider-Man?" He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and stumbling something incoherent. 

"Uh-yeah! I'm fine, it's not too bad. It'll heal soon," he replied before saluting and rushing off, swinging to a nearby roof once he was sure the woman would be alright. "Karen, anything else?" He asked once again. His AI gave in, telling him of a nearby hostage situation. That sounded more dangerous. He nodded, taking off in that direction. 

It ended up going alright. He'd gotten grazed by a bullet and had a stab wound in his right thigh, but he didn't consider it the end of the world. The pain took away from the soul crushing numbness. His healing factor might've made it last a shorter amount of time, but he could always find another criminal to bring it back.

His next few days were a blur. Numbness, pain, heal, repeat. Days without food impacted his metabolism, slowing his healing factor. His suit was stained with dried blood, his hair matted. He could count his ribs and wrap his fingers around his wrist. It wasn't like he could get a job when he needed to avoid foster care. 

He arrived to the bank robbery he'd been alerted to with low web fluid and a foggy, exhausted mind. He managed to beat one of the villains before he got knocked off his feet by one of the four. His head made contact with the floor and he winced, feeling something sticky on the back of his head. A cold hand grasped his chin, pulling him up towards a woman's face.

"Toomes says hi, Parker," she whispered before dropping him back to the floor. His vision blurred as he passed out, barely hearing the familiar sound of his mentor's suit landing and repulsors.


	3. Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicidal talk/thoughts 
> 
> "It's Peter." Pepper froze. "I don't know what happened, his AI told me his vitals are low and he's got so many injuries what if-"

Tony was about to finally go to sleep when he got the message from Peter's AI. Karen was it? He looked over quickly, feeling his breath catch in his throat. Peter's vitals were dangerously low, and he was shown with multiple wounds. Mostly stab wounds and bullet wounds. He stood before calling his suit, hurriedly rushing towards the exit of the lab. "Tony?"

He turned at Pepper's voice. The woman's hair was messy, strewn around her face. Her shirt sleeve hung off her shoulder and her gaze was fixed on the now suited man. "What are you doing? It's," she paused to check the time and Tony took that time to speak before she could try to make him stay.

"It's Peter." Pepper froze. "I don't know what happened, his AI told me his vitals are low and he's got so many injuries what if-" Pepper had made her way over to him, gently lacing their fingers together. He took a deep breath. "The longer i'm here, the worse he's going to get," he stated before kissing her forehead and putting the face plate down. 

"Daddy?" Both of them froze and they looked over. Their daughter, Morgan Stark, was standing in the doorway. "What's wrong with Peter?" She asked, eyes bleary with sleep. Tony gave Pepper a slight nudge and she walked over to the pre-teen, soothing her while Tony rushed to Peter's location. 

He landed at the entrance of a bank, seeing a woman grasp Peter's chin and whisper something into the teen's ear, a wicked and sharp smile on her features. Tony could see blood matted in the teen's hair. Peter fell to the ground and Tony fired up his weapons, blasting the woman into the wall. 

He didn't bother checking on the woman before blasting the others down and kneeling to check the teen. His suit was covered in dry blood, turning the red into a brown color. He had wet blood in his hair and he was passed out, his face occasionally twitching.

Tony lifted him, surprised how light he felt in his arms. He felt like he weighed almost nothing, which was unsettling. Peter groaned as Tony lifted into the air. The billionaire clutched him tighter, hating how far he seemed from the Tower. "M-Mr. Sta...rk?" He mumbled, voice scratchy. 

"Yeah, kid, I'm here," he replied. Peter's eyes were cracked open slightly. "How you feeling, kid? I'm going to take you back to the Tower for medical attention and then-" Peter clutched his arm, eyes glazed over slightly. "Kid?"

"No Mr. Stark please leave me if I die I'll see May again she hates me I couldn't save her please let me die Mr. Stark I have to see her again Mr. Stark please she's dead everyone I know is dead I have to be next-" he choked out, words slurring together. Tony's heart sank to his stomach as he increased his speed. 

"No, kid, you're not dying." He spoke, trying to keep his voice from wavering as he saw the Tower. By then, Peter had passed out once again, his grip loosening as Tony finally landed. "I'm going to help you, Peter," he whispered softly before exiting his suit and rushing to the med bay. 

"Friday, call Bruce Banner."


	4. Banner

"Why did you call me again, Tony?" Bruce asked as Tony sped walked to the infirmary. "Who even is Peter Parker?" Tony didn't answer, simply pushing the doors open so Bruce could enter the room. His eyes widened at the sight of a frail teenager. "Oh," he mumbled quietly, walking over to check the equipment he had. Tony hovered over his shoulder. Bruce could practically feel his anxiety. 

"Tony, you're going to have to leave while I work," he said softly, giving his friend a sympathetic glance. Tony went to argue as Pepper walked into the room. She frowned as she noticed Peter, putting her hand on Tony's shoulder and whispering something to him. Tony sighed, giving Bruce a somewhat tired look. 

"Come get me whenever you're finished," he stated before following Pepper out of the medical bay. Bruce nodded before turning to begin working on the teen. He looked frail and small, and it took him a moment to register that he should probably start. How did Tony know him in the first place?

It felt like hours before Bruce was done. Tony didn't know how much coffee he'd had, but it was a lot. Morgan and Pepper had fallen asleep. He didn't blame them. It was three in the morning. Tony couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, too anxious about his intern...his son in a way. 

Bruce emerged with a tired and somewhat sad look on his face, as well as a clipboard. "Well?!" Tony demanded, his voice somewhat louder than it needed to be. Bruce wiped his glasses before approaching the man, keeping his voice somewhat quiet as he listed Peter's injuries.

"He had several bullet wounds, several stab wounds and cuts, bruises, first degree burns, three bruised ribs, a large wound on the back of his head. He's also suffering from severe malnutrition and dehydration," he finally finished. Tony's face fell and he sat. His brow was furrowed and he was uncharacteristically quiet. "How do you know this kid?"

 

"He's Spider-Man." Tony stated bluntly. "And I was supposed to be...he told me he wanted to...why didn't he come to me?" He choked out. Bruce could see unshed tears in the man's eyes. He sighed, more sympathetic than upset. He leaned over and gently put his hand on Tony's shoulder. 

"You know kids, Tony," he replied with a sad smile. "Get some rest, he should at least be conscious by tomorrow morning and you need to get some sleep." Tony paused for a moment before nodding and telling Bruce he could stay in the guest room near the medical bay. 

Bruce watched as Tony walked towards his bedroom and decided that he'd get some rest too. "FRIDAY, alert me or Tony if anything happens to Peter," he said before he closed his door.


	5. A/N

Hey guys. This applies to pretty much all my stories but I'm probably not going to be updating for a bit. The screen on my laptop broke and until I can get a new one, my stories will probably be on hold for a bit. I'll definitely try to upload when I get a new one though.


	6. Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //fortnite dances out of the void   
> I'm using my brother's laptop uwu. So here's a quick chapter for u lovely bois and girls.

Peter heard beeping, felt bandages on his skin and cool air on his chest. Was he in the hospital? He didn't have his mask on, so he vaguely hoped he wasn't surrounded by people that now knew his identity. He remembered being in Tony's arms. The medical bay maybe? That sounded about right. He pried his eyes open and then squinted at the bright, glaring lights that met his gaze. "FRIDAY, can you turn down the lights a bit?" 

The AI complied, the lights dimming to a comfortable level and Peter exhaled. Definitely the med bay. His enhanced senses were useful in some situations, but a literal pain in others. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, glancing over at his arms. He prodded at one of the needles in his skin, furrowing his brow. He tugged at them slightly, pursing his lips slightly in faint confusion. 

"Don't touch those, underoos," Tony's familiar spoke, causing Peter to jump slightly and pull his hand off the machinery. "So," Tony took a seat in one of the chairs that was next to his bed. "Bullet wounds, stab wounds, first degree burns, bruises, three bruised ribs, a head wound, malnutrition and dehydration. Care to explain?" Tony crossed his arms across his chest. Peter winced at his list of injuries. 

"It's nothing. Just had a rough week or so," he shrugged. "I uh-I'll be fine. My healing factor can deal with most of this stuff. I should really be going soon," he tried to lift himself further, only to have Tony gently push him back down into a laying position. "Mr. Stark, I swear i'm fine-" Peter attempted once again, only to be cut off by his mentor, who's gaze was hidden by his sunglasses.

"Sure. Let's say I believe that. So what's all this you told me about wanting to be _dead_?" Peter froze, remembering what he had said. God, now Tony knew. He couldn't bring up some sort of excuse now. He felt his eyes water and fought to keep himself from crying. "Kid?" 

"M-May is dead a-and I couldn't save her and she hates me and-and everyone I love d-d-dies Mr. Stark," he rambled, feeling warm tears slide down his cheeks. Tony pulled him close to his chest and Peter found himself sobbing, clutching Tony's shirt. "I-Mr. Stark, I don't have any family an-anymore," he sniffed, wiping at his eyes. 

"Peter, kid," Tony mumbled, running his hands through his brown curls. "I'm still here, right?" Peter nodded slightly. "And Pepper is still here, and Morgan, and hell even the other Avengers. You're not alone, alright kid?" Peter nodded once again, his grip still tight on his mentor's shirt. 

"I didn't wanna bother you..." Peter admitted after a moment. "I mean, you're already so busy and I thought that I could maybe find somewhere to stay but..." he trailed off, voice growing quiet. Tony's fingers still ran through his hair, familiar and soothing to the distraught teenager. 

"I'm never too busy for you, Petey," Tony replied. "Oh, right, I should probably go get Bruce-" Peter looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "Y'know, Bruce Banner." Peter's eyes lit up and widened. Tony chuckled at his obvious excitement. "I know I know, you're a total fanboy. Stay here while I go get him and don't touch anything that looks important." Peter nodded as Tony kissed his forehead and quickly made his way out of the room.


End file.
